


Nasty Surprises

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kamijo finds his perfect woman at a club, he over looked one important factor.





	Nasty Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Domination, Bondage

            Even if he wasn't drunk, Kamijo would have thought the same, the woman across the room was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He wanted to make her his own and he was more than vocal on his interest, as he repeatedly commented on how pretty she was to his friends. Eventually his friends got sick of hearing it and suggested he went and told her all the things he had been saying to them. It sounded like a good idea to Kamijo and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself.

            His nice words didn't fall on deaf ears and by the time he left the club, the woman was his. Her name was Hizaki and she had beautiful blond hair that fell down her back in waves. Her smile was the nicest Kamijo had ever seen and he was convinced this woman was an angel.

            Eagerly Kamijo agreed to go back to Hizaki's home and any attempts to hide his desire were pointless in his drunken state. Hizaki could tell exactly what Kamijo wanted but it was what they both wanted, so there were no complaints.

            Arriving at Hizaki's home they headed straight to the bedroom and fell onto the bed, as they kissed each other with a passion that had been held back at the club. Kamijo soon found Hizaki straddling him as they kissed and he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close. He loved it when the woman took the lead and was more than pleased that Hizaki wanted control.

            The kiss broke as Hizaki began to undress Kamijo and Kamijo let out a content sigh as he shut his eyes and let Hizaki do as she pleased. He was soon naked and to his delight he found Hizaki's mouth wrapping around his already hard penis and giving him a blow job without inhibitions. He'd found the perfect woman! Hizaki was gorgeous and did exactly what he wanted, without even being asked. Why was he so lucky to have found her?

            Hizaki seemed to know exactly what she was doing and Kamijo let his moans of pleasure fill the room as he enjoyed Hizaki's attentions. With his eyes clothes he couldn't see what Hizaki was doing and it took him by complete surprised when he found a finger been pushed inside him. His eyes shot open but before he said anything he decided he was enjoying this. It wasn't gay to enjoy the touch of a woman, right? God, this was good! The pleasure from inside matching the pleasure of Hizaki's mouth around his erection. He could barely hold on and as a second finger entered him all control slipped away and his orgasm came in a wave, that left him no time to warn his partner.

            There was no need to apologise though, as Hizaki was now smiling at him. She'd swallowed it all and Kamijo knew this must be a dream. No way a real woman could be that perfect and he was about to find out that he was right. Sliding his hand under Hizaki's dress and up to her crotch, he was met with a nasty surprise. That couldn't be what he thought it was! He felt around a bit more but knew he was right, that was a penis which meant that Hizaki was a man. He was lying on a bed feeling up a man who, even now, was busy preparing him for gay sex!

            Panic set in and Kamijo pulled away from Hizaki, as he frantically tried to find his clothes. What the hell was going on? How could such a perfect woman be a man? It wasn't fair and he wasn't gay. He wasn't! It wasn't gay to enjoy the touch of a man you thought was a woman. Right?

            “Kamijo, what's wrong?” Hizaki asked, looking hurt and confused at Kamijo's sudden reaction.

            “You're a fucking man!” Kamijo exclaimed.

            “Yeah, so?” Hizaki asked, then it sunk in. “You thought I was a real woman?”

            “How could I not, when your dressed like that?!” Kamijo exclaimed. “Is that what you like to do? Seduce straight men to your bedroom so that you can rape them?”

            “You're crazy,” Hizaki replied calmly. “I've never done anything to hide my real gender. Isn't it obvious by my voice?”

            “I thought you just had a sore throat, or something.” Kamijo replied weakly, as he realised that he always had though Hizaki's voice sounded rather masculine. Reality was sinking in now and it occurred to him that there was no way he'd be in this situation if he wasn't so drunk.

            “Look, you can leave if you want but it's not fair,” Hizaki complained. “You liked me before, you were having a great time. Just look at how much you enjoyed my fingers inside you, it's a lot better when it's a large warm cock.

            “I'm not gay.” Kamijo informed Hizaki, who only laughed.

            “Yeah, I've heard that before. I used to say it myself,” Hizaki replied. “Look, let's continue and if you can convince me you're not enjoying something, we can stop.”

            “I'm not having gay sex!” Kamijo informed Hizaki but the other wasn't taking no for an answer now and he was soon pinned to the bed under Hizaki's weight as they kissed again. It was strange now he knew the truth but he had to admit he enjoyed this kiss. It meant nothing though, it was just a kiss. Still he was curious now to see the man's body beneath the woman's clothes and almost as if someone else was controlling his body, he found himself gently removing the dress from Hizaki's slender frame. Kamijo had expected this to be the point when he'd stand up for himself, it was easy to forget that Hizaki was a man when he was dressed like a woman but there was no denying his gender now. Only the problem was, Kamijo still found Hizaki beautiful and he could tell the man knew it. Hizaki was winning right now and the fight was leaving Kamijo. Perhaps he did like men as well? It wasn't like he'd ever tried sleeping with one before and Hizaki was right, he'd loved having those fingers inside him.

            “Like what you see?” Hizaki mocked but Kamijo didn't answer in words, merely turning red. “OK, roll over.” Hizaki ordered, removing himself from Kamijo's body so the other could do as ordered. He could tell the other man was confused and nervous but right now was too horny to put Kamijo's feelings first. It was Kamijo's fault for being an idiot and he wasn't relinquishing his control over this beautiful man any time soon.

            Covering his length in lube, he slid deep inside Kamijo's tight ass and picked up a steady pace straight away. Well Kamijo wasn't screaming which was a start, he'd be in pain though. That was why Hizaki had made him roll over, he hated seeing the looks of agony on a virgin’s face. He felt no guilt at hurting Kamijo, as the other had been given permission to tell him to stop and he was being quiet except for the odd gasp.

            Then a change came over the other and Hizaki knew Kamijo was now enjoying himself, it was in the way his ass eagerly came upwards as Hizaki pushed forwards and the quiet moans of pleasure escaping Kamijo's lips. Hizaki had won and they both knew it, now all that mattered was the act of sex itself.

            As Hizaki felt his orgasm approaching, he realised he was far from done playing with Kamijo, well who said is orgasm had to be the end of things? Pulling out of Kamijo he forced the other to roll over onto his back and letting his mean streak take over, Hizaki rubbed his erection a few times until he came over Kamijo's open mouth. Using Kamijo's shock to his advantage, he grabbed the handcuffs he kept under his bed and soon had Kamijo secured in place.

            “I haven't finished with you,” Hizaki informed Kamijo with a smirk, as his eyes fell on Kamijo's once again hard penis. “And I can see you enjoyed having me inside you.”

            “Hizaki! Let me go!” Kamijo complained but Hizaki's only response was to gag his partner.

            “You wanted to fuck me remember?” Hizaki explained. “But first I have to make you wait.” unable to understand Kamijo's response, Hizaki pulled a vibrator from a nearby drawer and soon had it inserted inside Kamijo before fastening a cock ring around the base of Kamijo's erection. Satisfied he was leaving Kamijo to suffer for a bit, Hizaki left the room leaving Kamijo frantically trying to escape.

            Kamijo was more than a little panicked now, what was Hizaki thinking? This was cruel and uncalled for, had he not given into Hizaki and relinquished his sexuality for the other man? It was only the suggestion that he was going to get his turn inside Hizaki, that kept Kamijo hopeful that the other did care about his pleasure. Though the vibrator inside him was pleasuring him in ways he never thought possible.

            Eventually Hizaki returned and Kamijo's eyes widened in surprise to find the other had changed into a maid’s outfit. His early words flooded back to him and he remembered saying how sexy he found women in such a costume were. Giving up the fight, Kamijo waited eagerly for Hizaki to join him on the bed and sure enough the other blond did just that.

            Leaving the toys in place, Hizaki positioned himself over Kamijo and slid his already lubed ass down onto the eager erection. Adjusting instantly, Hizaki began to ride Kamijo as fast and hard as he could deal with, placing his hands in his hair as he let out some exaggerated moans of pleasure. The cock ring was preventing Kamijo from ejaculation but that was how Hizaki wanted it, he wanted his fun first and as soon as he was hard he began to rub at his erection, acting like a complete whore for the other’s benefit. There was always a reward for the men Hizaki took to his bedroom and this was Kamijo's.

            Eventually Hizaki came for the second time that night, covering Kamijo with his cum before removing himself from the other’s body and removing the cock ring. Teasing Kamijo's with the vibrator for a few moments, Kamijo soon came and the toy was also removed from the blond’s body and tossed to one side.

            Kamijo's body was now covered with their combined ejaculations and Hizaki used a finger to mix them together before tasting their combined cum. He always had loved the taste and, wanting to share it with Kamijo, he removed the gag and offered a cum covered finger to the other man.

            “Come on, taste.” Hizaki pouted as Kamijo rejected his finger.

            “Please, untie me,” Kamijo begged. “I won't run, I admit it, I like you even though you are a man. Happy now? You've made me gay.”

            “Taste it.” Hizaki ordered again and Kamijo glared at him, until it occurred to him that Hizaki wasn't going to relent on this. Reluctantly he accepted the finger into his mouth and found it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd been dreading, which was really a perfect description of what had just happened that night.


End file.
